


Thin Mints

by phoenixseths



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall goes out to sell girl scout cookies with his daughter, but he gets a little reward out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Mints

Niall didn’t feel like leaving the house at all on this Saturday afternoon, he just wanted to stay home to relax and watch the football game and spend time with his beloved daughter, Cara. But she had other plans.

“Daddy, Daddy!” Cara ran into the living room, jumping onto Niall’s lap.

Niall grunted at the impact, placing his hands on her waist to keep her from falling. “What’s wrong, Darlin’?” 

“We have to go sell Girl Scout Cookies!“ She exclaimed. “I want to sell the most boxes in my troop, so we have to go now!”

“Can it wait until after the game?” Niall asked, not wanting to miss it.

“No, it can’t wait! We have to go now!” She hopped up and down.

“Okay, fine.” Niall sighed. “Go get dressed.” Cara immediately jumped off of Niall and ran to her room, Niall begrudgingly standing up from the couch and going to his room to get dressed in some jeans and a white shirt. After, he went to Cara’s room to check on her, where she was dressed in jeans and a pink long sleeve shirt.

“Got your vest?”

“No, I can’t reach it. Can you get it please?” She asked. Niall smiled at her and went to her closet. Getting the brownie vest off the hanger and kneeling down to Cara’s height, holding it open for her to put it on. 

“Anything else?” Niall straightened out her vest and stood back up.

“I need the sales packet.” She ran down the hall and to the kitchen, Niall following her.

“It’s on the table!” Niall called out.

“Okay, I got it! I’m ready to go.” She said after slipping on her sneakers.

Niall nodded at her and took her hand, opening the door and leaving their house. 

“Where do you want to go?” Niall asked Cara as they walked down the street.

“Let’s just go around the neighborhood for now.” She answered, looking at all the cookie selections in the packet.

Niall nodded at her response and kept on walking, until they stopped at the first house. Before Cara could run up the driveway, Niall grabbed her hand.  
“Hold on a minute.” Niall warned.

“What is it Daddy?” She turned her head at him.  
“Tell me the rules before you go.”

“No telling people my address, last name, or other personal stuff, and don’t go into their houses if they ask.” She recited proudly.

“And when they answer the door, what do you say?”  
“Hello, would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?”   
“Good, now we can go.” They walked up the driveway, and Niall stayed at the bottom of the small set of stairs of the front patio as Cara rang the doorbell, hopping excitedly.

Nobody answered at first, and after another minute, Cara rang the doorbell again, looking like she was starting to get disappointed. 

Before Cara could turn around to leave, the door swung open to reveal a tall brunette in only his boxers as he lazily rubbed his eyes. Niall gulped, the guy’s body toned and tattooed, and his shoulder length hair messy and disheveled. But did he have to answer the door like this? In front of his 8 year old daughter?

“Hel-” the guy stopped when he noticed Cara, holding a finger up and ran back inside, returning seconds later with sweatpants and a t shirt on. “I’m so sorry, I was sleeping and it was highly innapropriate of me to answer the door like that.” He smiled sheepishly at Cara, who only looked at him with her wide eyes. Niall quickly made his way up the driveway and to the patio, standing next to his daughter. 

Niall observed the guy closer as he stood at his door, him looking to stand at about 6 feet tall with his large biceps slightly flexing as he crossed his arms, Niall’s eyes traveling up to his clear face, his green eyes shining brightly as his smile rested on his plump pink lips. Niall wanted to walk around Cara and just kiss the guy and feel him up.

But Niall only dismissively shook his head at the man, trying to not lose his self control in front of his daughter all because he may or may have not have gotten laid in a while and this guy was really reminding him of that fact.

“It’s okay!” Cara chirped, smiling brightly at the man. “Would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?”

“I would love to! Would you two like to come in?” He looked at Niall, waiting for an answer.

“Sure.” Niall nodded, breaking the rule only one time. He walked up the stairs as the guy opened his door wider, letting the two walk in.

“Have a seat. I’m just going to go get a pen.” He smiled warmly at the two, then disappearing into his kitchen as Niall and Cara sat by each other on the couch. The guy returned returned seconds later with a pen in hand as he sat on the chair next to the couch. “Can I see what you have?” 

Cara held out the packet to him as he gently took it from her, unfolding it and placing it on the coffee table as he looked over the cookies. Niall watched him, the guy also having a just as nice side profile as the rest of him.

“Ooh, I love Thin Mints.” The guy said, his tone making Cara giggle. He flipped the packet over and started filling out the needed information, Niall catching Cara staring at the full candy bowl in the middle of the table.

The guy must’ve noticed too, as he looked up and saw the yearning look on Cara’s face. “Can she have a piece or two?” He asked Niall.

“Sure. Go ahead Cara.” Cara grabbed a lollipop from the bowl and quickly unwrapped it, shoving it into her mouth. “Cara what do you say?”

“Thank you.” She chirped.

The guy hummed in response, then closing the packet and handing it to Niall.

“Thanks for buying. The cookies will be here in about 3 weeks.” Niall said. Cara stood up and quickly ran out, Niall starting to follow her when the guy tapped his arm.

“Hey, call or text me when you have the chance…” He looked at Niall expectantly to finish his sentence.

“Niall.” He told him.

“Niall.” The guy repeated winking at Niall, Niall feeling like he was about to melt. “Harry.” 

“I’ll consider it, Harry.” Niall flirted back, a smirk playing on his face. “In the mean time, we’ll be back to deliver your cookies.”

“Looking forward to it.” Harry said, Niall only turning around and leaving the house to join his curious daughter.

“What were you two talking about, Daddy?” Cara asked him as they started walking again.

“Oh nothing, Darlin’. Just that we’ll keep in touch about the cookies.”


End file.
